Compare
by Annime Adiect
Summary: One shot series! Compare: Chiro always knew. No one had to tell him... Dependent: It was a fact they took a while to figure out...
1. Compare

Annime: I think this will be just for drabbles I come up with willy-nilly and I'll just upload them as chapters.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Compare**_

Chiro always felt it. No one had to tell him. No one had to even give him a hint.

He knew that if Mandarin wasn't evil he wouldn't be there. He would be in the city doing what normal boys did…or as close as he could get to it. He wouldn't have the monkey team as a family.

He knew that they took him in at first because they felt they had to.

He also had a feeling, at the very beginning, that he would be thrown aside when everything was said and done.

When he had found out Mandarin was the wisest, the smartest, and strongest of the monkey team, his heart had fell.

He knew that if Mandarin were ever to turn back from his evil ways that he could easily be the leader again.

He wasn't wiser than Mandarin.

He wasn't smarter than Mandarin.

He wasn't stronger than Mandarin.

He wasn't better than Mandarin.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He never knew what the team wanted.

Did they want him to be like Mandarin?

Did they want him not to be like Mandarin?

Confusion taunted him as he would lay awake at night. Pain would flood through him as thoughts came to his head.

And, when he was captured once, he finally figured something out.

The team was soon there and they were all fighting Mandarin together, including Chiro.

"Oh, boy," Mandarin had taunted. "Don't you know why you are the new leader?"

Chiro was silent. A hard expression painted on his face.

"It's because I can't be. If I were any less evil, I would be the leader. And you…you would be somewhere in the city, lonely."

Chiro didn't say a word, and the whole team noticed this. Chiro's muscles tightened, but he never moved.

Mandarin smirked. "In comparison, you are weak, stupid, and ignorant, to me."

Chiro was still silent.

"You have a huge place to fill in their lives."

"No," Chiro finally replied. "I'm not going to set myself so low to where I have to fill someone else's space. I refuse to. If I'm going to be in some sort of place, it will be my own."

Mandarin was startled by the boy's sudden determination.

And, Chiro had finally learned something that day.

Even though the team will always love Mandarin deep down, they loved him too.

He is their family because they want him to be.

And he can't be a leader if he fears to be like another.

And he can't be a leader if he wants to be just like another.

There was nothing to compare; nothing.

He was Chiro.

He was Mandarin.

They had two different personalities.

Chiro learned that it was no good to compare.

Because it just wasted his time.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: You need to stop writing so many stories.

Annime: This isn't a story. It is the start of a drabble series. It will always say complete and it won't be updated as much as the other stories of mine.

Chiro: Ok, ok.

Otto: Please review!


	2. Guilt: The Horrible Disease

Annime: I guess this is for those out there who think Chiro is the Alchemists son. Though, I like to think of him as the Alchemist's grandson. XD

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Guilt: The Horrible Disease**_

Chiro didn't know how many time it annoyed him. Sprx would go on and on about how sorry he was and how the war was his entire fault. Chiro didn't think it was, but all of his complaining was driving him crazy.

"Sprx," Chiro finally interrupted. "What makes you think it is your fault? You weren't in your right mind, so do me a favor and shut up."

Chiro had snapped at him, and he wasn't the kind of person to say shut up inn a serious manner.

"Chiro," Nova scowled.

Chiro shook his head. "No, Nova," he objected. "It's time he stopped dwelling in the past he didn't even have control of in the first place. I'm sorry if I sound mean, but he's just becoming more hurt with every word and it's really ticking me off. He needs to learn to forgive himself like we all forgive him."

Sprx looked over at Chiro. Chiro had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. He looked like he was thinking about something.

After the meeting, Sprx went to Chiro's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Sprx walked in at Chiro's command and waited for the kid to look over at him.

"Oh, hello, Sprx," Chiro said. He seemed preoccupied. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," Sprx replied. I want to know what's going on with you."

Chiro looked up at him. "Look, Sprx, I'm sorry. But, you shouldn't be beating yourself up over what you couldn't control—,"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"….ok?"

"Chiro, I know something is bothering you. Antauri wanted to talk to you about it too, but I talked him into letting me ask you."

Chiro sighed and a sad expression painted itself on his face. "I just have…a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Chiro shook his head. "It's something I should have told the team a long time ago. Now, can I please be left alone?"

"Not until you agree to at least go talk to Antauri about it."

Chiro sighed again. "Alright, alright, I'll go talk to him."

Chiro was soon standing outside of Antauri's door with Sprx at his side.

"I don't know if I can do this," Chiro mumbled.

Sprx nudged him forward and a voice from inside Antauri's room commanded the boy to come in.

Chiro nervously walked through the doors with Sprx following.

"Ahh, hello, Chiro, Sprx," Antauri greeted them as they sat down.

Chiro only gave a shy wave as Antauri floated to the ground.

"So, Chiro, what has been bothering you?" Sprx asked.

Chiro shivered. "I don't know how to say it."

"Chiro," Antauri spoke. "It's ok to be scared while entering a war—,"

"That's not it."

Antauri continued to eye the boy up and down.

"It's just," Chiro continued, "I'm fighting evil…that's related to me. And it hurts to know that they were once good. He's my biological father, Antauri. Skeleton King…he's my blood related dad."

The two simians watched in shock as Chiro held his face in his hands. "I was there when the accident happened. I was there as he changed it was horrible."

He then looked at Sprx. "Sprx, guilt is a horrible disease that you have to get rid of fast, or it will infect you all of your life. Don't have the same disease that I have to carry every day."

With this, Chiro stood up quietly and walked out of the room. Antauri and Sprx just started at each other.

How could it be?

Annime: There you go! XD

Chiro: What's one reason you like the Alchemist as my grandfather instead of father?

Annime: So that Antauri can be your father without any problems!

Otto: Please review!


	3. Importance

Annime: A one-shot!

Chiro: You never stop bothering me…

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Importance**_

The team sat together in the control room as they rode through space to find the Dark One Worm.

Otto was dying to ask the team a question, but he didn't know if they would laugh at him or not.

Chiro and Antauri noticed the green simian's discomfort and the two looked at each other.

"Hey, Otto, is something bugging you?" Chiro asked.

"Yes," Antauri joined Chiro, "please share it with us."

"Well," Otto began. "I was just wondering…is there someone here that is more important than anyone else? And, if there is, who is it?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Chiro, of course," Nova answered. The rest of the team nodded in agreement…besides Chiro.

"No, there isn't someone who is more important than everyone else, Otto," Chiro told him.

Everyone turned to Chiro.

"Kid," Sprx argued, "of course you are the most important. You're the leader."

Chiro shook his head. "That may be true, but we all have an important job that the team needs as much as mine."

The teen turned to Sprx. "Sprx, without your piloting skills, we wouldn't be able to use the robot or any of the planes. We would be planted on the ground, and what good would that do us?"

He then looked over at Nova. "Nova, you are the best fighter on the team. Without you showing us different tactics, how are we supposed to take a stand against Skeleton King or any other kinds of evil?"

"Gibson," Chiro continued. "You are our scientist. You know the best way to destroy a monster, and you are our medical expert. What would we do if we didn't have at least a doctor? We would always be weak, sick, or immobile."

Chiro pointed to Antauri before looking at him. "Antauri is the wisest teammate here, and whoever says Mandarin once was is wrong. Antauri is the one who knows how to analyze our enemies' weaknesses the fastest. He helps us become a stronger team by helping us get over personal problems and band together."

"And, Otto," Chiro spoke to the green simian. "If you weren't here to fix the robot and all of our equipment, our enemies would have a huge advantage. We would be both stuck on the ground, and we wouldn't have any weapons we could defend ourselves with."

"Don't forget you, Chiro," Antauri said to the child. "You are the most skilled in languages. You know the history of more planets than we do. You have also proven many times that you can be as clever as Gibson."

"Yea kid," Sprx joined Antauri. "And you've proven to be as clever and wise as Antauri."

Chiro smiled. "Everyone here has a reason to be here, and everyone here is important in more ways than one." Chiro turned to Otto. "Now do you understand, Otto?"

Otto nodded.

The whole team nodded.

They have all learned something important today.

Annime: Aww! Family bonding! XD

Chiro: Please review!


	4. A Child

Annime: Here we go again!

Chiro: Oh boy…

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**A Child**_

"Why won't you just let US be the adults, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro had been acting like he was an adult all week, and they all noticed it.

He noticed they were running low on money, so he went to go earn some more.

He noticed they were out of supplies, so he went by himself to go get some more.

In a fight just two hours ago, he put himself through such great pain that he had to be in a wheel chair for a week now.

Chiro looked at Antauri. Confusion flooded the boy's sapphire eyes.

"What do you mean, Antauri?" Chiro spoke.

Antauri floated a little closer to Chiro.

"Chiro, you are just a child. You need to start acting more like one."

Chiro's confusion rose at this. "B-but Antauri, I thought you wanted me to be more mature because I was the leader."

Antauri shook his head. "Chiro, I do, and you have done such an amazing job leading the team, but I want you to know that it's time to back off a bit. Maybe go hang out with some of your childhood friends, like Hunter and Bob."

Chiro shook his head in confusion. Antauri didn't understand why the young boy was so deep in his sea of confusion and stubbornness.

"Antauri," Chiro objected. "I really don't understand. I haven't been doing anything different than before. Why does it displease you now?"

Antauri took a deep breath. "So, you're telling me that you have always earned money for the team's expenses and had occasionally gone out by yourself to get our supplies?"

Chiro nodded. Antauri sighed at this answer.

"Chiro, I know I'm not making a lot of sense here," Antauri told him. "I want you to be the mature child and let us handle the adult things."

Chiro just blinked.

Antauri still didn't get why this concept was so hard.

"O-ok, Antauri," Chiro replied. "I'll…I'll try."

Chiro said goodbye to Antauri and wheeled out of his father's room. He still didn't know what to think of what Antauri was saying.

'I'm just going to have to try for Antauri,' Chiro thought.

A week went by and soon Chiro was out of his wheel chair. But, all throughout the week, Chiro had been quiet. He had been second guessing every single move he made. His comfort level dropped to zero as he watched the team handle everything on its own. He didn't like the lack of control he had on everything.

Antauri and the team noticed this, but at first they thought it was him not liking the fact that he was in a wheel chair. But, two days after he could walk again, he was still quiet and uneasy.

Now, it was the night of the third day on his legs as the boy lay in his bed unable to fall asleep.

Antauri had sensed his son's uneasiness in the night and was now just walking into the boy's room.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke through the dark. "Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yea, I-I'm ok." Chiro sounded as if he were crying.

"Are you sure?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded, and Antauri watched him in the dark.

"You need some rest, Chiro."

"I can't fall asleep."

Antauri walked over to Chiro and began to comb his fingers through the jet black hair.

"It's ok, Chiro. I'm here. Go to sleep."

Chiro nodded and soon the sensation from the fingers going through his hair made him drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Chiro called a surprise meeting in the control room.

"I wonder what the kid wants to talk about," Sprx wondered aloud to Gibson.

Gibson shrugged. "Something has been bothering the lad, do I wonder if this is what it's about."

Sprx nodded, agreeing that that was a logical suggestion. (_XD_)

Chiro waited until Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto were all sitting in their respected seats. Chiro was standing up as they all turned toward him.

"What is this about, Chiro?" Nova asked.

Chiro sighed. "You all know…about what happened about a week ago."

The team nodded in silence.

"And you all know how I was supposed to…start acting like the child here."

"Chiro," Antauri tried to interrupt, but Chiro held his hand up.

"Antauri, I'm sorry," Chiro said with a shaking voice. "I can't do it. It's not who I am. You remember the story of my past. _I _babied the younger and older kids. _I _doctored them. _I _wasn't used to being a child then. I had my many moments, yes, but I had to grow up fast." Chiro took a deep breath. "What hurts the most is that you have done so much for me, but I can't do this for you. I know that it will worry you, and I know that it will scare you. And it hurts. But, I just can't handle not having that control in my life." Tears were now running down the boy's face. "I…I'm sorry…this has been drilled into me since I was months old. It's what I'm most used to."

Chiro turned from the team and rushed to his tube. He shot up the orange tube to the roof without another word as the team just sat there in shock at what their leader had said.

"Oh my," Gibson said, breaking the silence. "He has a point. It's not something he's used to."

Nova nodded. "It must make him feel like such an outcast."

Otto nodded in agreement with Nova as he held him head down. Antauri just stared at the place where Chiro had once stood, trying to find out a way to make his son feel better.

Antauri silently left and went up his own tube to the roof of the robot.

Chiro sat against the neck of the robot.

He didn't understand how they could love him so much. He didn't understand why he had to live in two worlds: childhood and adulthood.

He was so upset that he didn't notice Antauri until the silver simian placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chiro spun his head around towards Antauri before looking down at the ground.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke softly. "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done it."

Chiro shook his head as tears raced down his face.

"No, Antauri," Chiro choked. "It's not just that."

Antauri combed his fingers through Chiro's jet black hair.

"Antauri," Chiro finally continued. "I have lived in the middle for so long, but I don't know what I want. I have so many mixed emotions about all of this mess. Sometimes I just want to forget everything and just act like some normal kid. But, as I head out the door, I look behind me and see all the stuff I need to do. I tell my friends that I'll catch them later."

Chiro looked at Antauri. "It's kinda hard, Antauri. I…I don't know how you all can care so much of some pathetic boy."

Antauri's eyes widened. "Chiro, you are not a pathetic boy. And we love you because of how caring and compassionate you are. You are a wonderful boy, Chiro."

Chiro smiled at this.

"Now, Chiro," Antauri continued. "I have noticed a lot about you and how you act. I have sensed a mature aura about you that is unique to some many other teens your age. But, I have noticed this feeling about you that doesn't want to grow up yet. You are confused on what your place is, and that is very understandable." Antauri wiped a tear from Chiro's face. "Chiro, do you notice what is happening right now?"

Chiro tilted his head in curiosity and confusion.

"Look at what I'm doing with your hair, Chiro," Antauri told him. "This comforts you, like it would a child. You can handle things, like an adult. Chiro, you must—we—must stop this 'adult' and/or 'child' battle. You are Chiro. It's just how you are inside."

Chiro smiled at Antauri.

"Thanks, Dad," Chiro said. "You really know how to make me feel better."

Chiro yawned and Antauri chuckled.

"Would you like to go take a nap, Chiro?" Antauri suggested.

Chiro nodded and Antauri assisted Chiro to his room for some needed rest.

Annime: Did I get too confusing?

Nova: Please review!


	5. To Lose

Annime: Here we go!

Chiro: Don't you have other stories to work on?

Annime: (Sigh) Yes, but I'm a little stuck on the one I need to update next.

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**To Lose**_

Chiro would get restless on the calm days of the war.

He would make sure he knew where EVERYONE was at any time, every day, all throughout the war.

"Chiro, maybe if you go do something by yourself," Antauri had suggested. "Maybe do something to get your mind off the war."

Chiro looked around his room to find something to keep himself busy with. He had just got done sketching a project he had been working on, and now he need to do something different.

He had always been that weird kind of child that was easy to keep busy, but also got bored easily and fast.

Chiro's eyes stopped at his bookshelf and he got off his bed and walked over to it. He looked through the books until he found one that he had read once before. It was filled with poetry about a girl who sailed from England to the New World on Earth.

He remember so things about the book, but some memorizes were fuzzy. The only thing he knew for sure was that he loved the book.

He read the book for hours and hours, unable to put it down.

In the beginning, the girl had a loving (pregnant) mother and wonderful father.

In the end she wasn't alone, but with a new loving family.

Chiro stared at the book when he was finished, and he cried.

He cried and cried until Antauri came into the room. He had sensed something was wrong and had come to see what Chiro was doing. He walked over to Chiro and tried to calm him, but when Chiro heard his voice he cried harder.

Antauri looked at the book that rested beside Chiro and read the back. He could only sigh and look at Chiro with sad eyes when he had finished reading the summary. He could now understand the boy's frustration throughout these days.

Chiro was scared;

Not of the war,

Not of Skeleton King,

Not of Mandarin.

But, he WAS scared of losing.

And Antauri knew that losing the war was only part of it.

The boy was scared of losing EVERYONE.

He wanted to know where they all were so he could help if need be.

He wanted to know when they were going and coming back so if they were late, he would know.

Antauri tried yet again to calm down the boy, but the boy just squeezed him into a hug.

He poured out his fears and tears to Antauri for an hour before he was finally able to calm down.

"I feel so selfish," Chiro told Antauri. "Everyone is scared of losing loved ones, and I'm in here crying when I should be helping get ready for an ambush."

Antauri shook his head. "Don't say that you're selfish, Chiro, because you're not. Crying and letting it out is the best thing to do at the moment. You need to let it off your shoulders so that you don't carry it with you to battle."

Chiro smiled and wiped away the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Antauri. You really know how to make me feel better."

After these words came out of his mouth, Nova knocked on the door.

"Chiro, I need to ask you some question real fast."

"Ok, I'll be there in a moment." He turned back to Antauri to see the silver monkey ushering him out the door.

"Go," the simian said. "You have a job to do."

Chiro nodded and exited the room.

Antauri smiled sadly as he thought about Chiro's fear.

Chiro was scared to lose.

And the Hyper Force was the main thing.

Antauri soon exited the room to find Nova and Chiro gone from the hallway.

He floated to his room with the book with him. He wanted to hide it.

As he was fighting his urge to burn it along the way.

Annime: Aww!

Chiro: Please review!


	6. Valentine

Annime: Valentine's Day special! Happy Valentine's day!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Valentine**_

I was literally falling,

When I caught my first glimpse of you,

And then the fact of 'falling' was more than I could have ever imagined.

Your beautiful pink hair that blows in the breeze,

Your green eyes that shimmer in the sun;

They had left me astounded beyond belief.

I needed to meet you.

There was no doubt in my mind.

And here we are.

Will you be my valentine?

I have never met a girl like you.

So strong, yet kind,

I need your heart and I give you mine.

Please be my valentine.

I may be a child,

Even if they sometimes call me wise,

A child is all I am.

But I know for a fact,

There is no doubt in my mind;

That I will love you till the end of time.

Will you be my valentine?

It's all so cliché to say, I know,

But isn't the truth always, at least, a little dramatic?

That's what separates my words from the lies.

Sweet heart, I ask you this now,

Please be my valentine.

So take these roses and these chocolates,

But remember one thing:

That's not all I want to give you,

Someday I hope it can be a ring.

You don't have to give me anything in return.

Your heart is all I need.

When you are around,

The sun is somehow brighter.

My hard days seem lost,

When you somehow make them lighter.

So I ask you again,

So please here me out,

And if you don't see me the same way,

Please still here what this is about.

You are my love,

And always will be,

So, my love,

Please be with me.

Please be my valentine.

Annime: I actually feel happy about this poem!

Chiro: I really like it too! XD You are actually very nice to me today.

Jin-May: Of course I'll be your valentine, Chiro! (hugs Chiro)

Annime: Aww! So sweet! XD

Sprx and Nova: Please review!


	7. Thicker than Blood

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Welcome…

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Thicker than Blood**_

"Like father, like son,"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,"

These saying haunted Chiro for the longest time. The meeting of his 'biological' father only made it worse.

Even the word 'biological' felt like venom to him as it would come in and out of his thoughts. Sometimes this would only cause people pain, and give the other people reason to inflict it upon them.

Chiro stands in front of the mirror shirtless with sweat pants. He just stares.

When his father had come it was awful. He had tricked the monkey team into thinking he was a great guys along with Chiro. Chiro kept his distance, but he couldn't keep from looking the man up and down once the tests had been positive.

The man's face didn't look like Chiro's. The man had brown eyes and brown hair. But, Chiro had noticed something else-something about his body structure.

Chiro had the same design in muscles and body structure as his…Chiro couldn't even say it-THINK it.

Chiro continues to stare at his reflection in the mirror. His broad shoulders he used to like are now almost a nightmare to him.

Then he looks up at his face and hair. They just SCREAM his mother. His poor, poor, mother…

He can still remember the pain he felt when he found out his…that man abused her before he was born.

Chiro places a hand onto his neck and remembers the knife the man had placed to his OWN neck and shivers.

"Chiro," Antauri's voice calls through the door. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a second."

"Ok."

Chiro puts on a muscle shirt and looks back at the mirror. He finally smiles.

A whisper pushes past his lips every time.

"Things ARE thicker than blood."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Please review!


	8. Family Meals

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Family Meals**_

Family meals had always been important to Chiro, even though the team didn't know it. He like the feeling of being at the table with his new found family. Eating beside them all was a treat to him that he cherished every day.

But, when at war, there is no time for family meals. You grab your food and leave, and that's it; you don't have any time for more.

Chiro was haunted by this. When could he spend some quality time with them for at least a few seconds? During war, he learned, there is no time. So, you hold on to that little time while you are planning with them, because it might be the last time you can speak with them.

After the war Chiro was excited. He wanted to sit and eat with his family again. But being bedridden from the attack he made that helped to bring Skeleton King back to their side made him unable to attend any. Or, so he thought.

"Hey Chiro," Otto called into the teens bedroom.

Chiro was sitting up with the support of some pillows as he watched Otto come in with a tray of food.

"Here's your dinner."

Chiro smiled thankfully at Otto.

"Thank you Otto," Chiro spoke with a tired voice.

Otto smiled, told him it was no problem, and went to walk out of the room. But, right before he left the room he turned and saw Chiro wipe a tear from his eye. This surprised Otto; even though Chiro could cry a little more easily now that he had opened up to the team he still didn't do it a lot.

Otto didn't want his buddy to be sad so as he walked down the hall he thought about what could be wrong.

'I know!' Otto thought. Then he raced down his tube to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him.

Chiro stared at his food. This was the official first family dinner they were having after the war and he was missing it. He couldn't help but feel a little torn up inside.

Suddenly, his door opened and he looked up to see everyone-Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto- filing into the room with trays of their own. Chiro blinked as they all smiled at him.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Antauri asked.

A huge smile spread across Chiro's face, making his eye shine.

"Take a seat," the teen answered.

Everyone laughed and joked as they all ate together. Teasing went around and around the small group as they enjoyed each other's company.

Chiro had to wipe another tear from his eye again, but this one was of joy.

This was one of the best family meals of all.

Annime: I like it!

Chiro: Me too!

Antauri: Please review.


	9. Shooting Stars

Annime: What's up?

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Shooting**_ _**Stars**_

Chiro was lying on the top of the Super Robot looking at the stars. They were so beautiful up there, just hanging endlessly above the planet. How long had they been there?

Chiro was too lost in thought to hear a curtain silver monkey exit the robot and come out into the dark night. He looked over at the teen that just lay on his back staring at the sky.

"Is there something interesting in the air, Chiro?" Antauri asked, breaking the suffocating silence.

Chiro jumped a little bit, but answered by pointing a finger to the sky silently. Antauri followed his finger and found the stars twinkling above them. The second in command walked over to the teen and sat down beside him.

"So, what's so interesting about the stars tonight?" Antauri pressed on.

Chiro removed his eyes from the sky for the first time in a long time and turned them towards Antauri.

"I don't know. I just came up here, and they just seemed so beautiful."

Antauri made eye contact with the boy for a moment before those sapphire eyes looked away from the cobalt of Antauri's. Those childish sapphires were plastered to the sky again as silence flood over the two.

"You know, Antauri," Chiro spoke suddenly. "Have you ever wondered where a shooting star goes after it's disappeared from sight?"

Antauri looked at Chiro questionably. "When a shoot star disappears from sight?"

Chiro nodded. "Do you ever wonder where they go?"

Antauri was silent for a few moments as he looked up at the stars. "No, actually, I don't think I ever have."

Chiro went silent again as he continued to gaze up at the twinkling stars. The way they seemed to move made them look like they were dancing. Suddenly, a shooting star flashed by and Chiro shot his hand up and acted as though he was grabbing something. Antauri looked over at his son with curiosity.

"What are you doing Chiro?" Antauri questioned as Chiro laid his arm back down slowly.

"I'm trying to catch a shooting star," Chiro replied innocently. "It seems funny, but I want to know where it's going. I want to ride it and find out."

Antauri blinked at this and tilted his head. Then a humored smile stamped onto his face.

"So, you want to ride a shooting star, do you?"

Chiro looked over at Antauri with a humored smile stamped on his own young face as well. His sapphires sparkled with laughter.

"Sure, why not?"

Annime: There you go!

Antauri: Please review.


	10. Birthdays

Annime: Hello everyone! Today is my birthday! XD This is kinda special because it's the first one I've had while being on fanfiction.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Birthdays**_

Chiro could still remember the day he found out the birthday of each monkey team member. They had kept them a secret for a long time, but it all slipped when Chiro found Antauri's calendar.

Otto was the team's Aquarius. He was born on February the 5th. Of course, like all Aquarius people, he marches to the beat of his own drum. He is unlike anyone else, and he was loyal to everyone in a different way. He isn't unemotional-like the sign says- but he is inventive and unpredictable at times. The whole team can tell you that he may be the oddest of the bunch but still be one of the most loveable.

Gibson was the team's Virgo, being born on August 31st. Of course EVERYONE knows that Gibson is fussy, a worrier, and a perfectionist. He was also very intelligent. But, he wasn't very shy or modest like his sign says. The blue simian can be a bit overcritical and harsh, but he always tries to keep his patients (but it's not easy to do with Sprx bugging him all the time). The whole team can tell you that Gibson is the smartest when it comes to books.

Sprx was the team's Aries. He is always excited when March 26th comes around. He is courageous and confident, along with being a daredevil and somewhat impulsive. But, he always was quick-witted and respectful to his team mates. Another thing is that Sprx has a secret wanting to lead the team, but doesn't push the idea into action. Ironically, the color for Aries people is red. Sprx has laughed when he learned this. The whole team can tell you that Sprx is a loyal daredevil who is always enthusiastic, and he is the best pilot on the team.

Nova was not only the only female, but was also the only Leo. Her birthday is July 27th. She may be-like I said before- the only girl, but she dominates in fighting. She may also be one of the most bendable and broad-minded of them all. She can give advice like Antauri, playful like Otto, sarcastic like Sprx, and smart like Gibson all at the same time; this shows how expansive she really is. She is very generous and warm-hearted as well. Sometimes she can get a little bossy and intolerant, but the team still loved her. The whole team can tell you that she is the best fighter on the team.

Antauri is the team's Capricorn and his big day is January 3rd. He is a very disciplined and patient simian. He is humorous, careful, and reserved as well. He is especial careful when it comes to his family, and there may be no better example than with him and Chiro. He is gentle with Chiro's feelings and patient with the boy. He HAS to be patient since Chiro never comes with his problems. Antauri can even be ambitious about defeating Skeleton King. The whole team can tell you that Antauri is the most patient and understanding of all of them.

Last, but definitely not least, Chiro was the Gemini whose birthdays is on June 18th, 1997. He really was always the most charming of the whole team, and sometimes the most eloquent. He is intellectual, sociable, witty, and adaptable as well. The boy is always so youthful, and this puts a smile on everyone's face. Chiro can be so cunning sometimes that it scares even him! The teen's ability to be bored is beyond many people's (and simians') belief. Antauri and the team have been working with him on the fact that he is always tense and nervous. Chiro's nerves are always making him jittery, even when he is bouncing up and down with excitement. He can contradict himself multiple times a day without even realizing it and the poor boy is too complex for even him to figure out. The whole team can tell you, Chiro may be the most complicated of them all.

Annime: There you go!

Otto: Please review!


	11. His Monkeys

Annime: I kinda got this idea from one of Aunna's stories, so I hope she doesn't mind.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**His Monkeys**_

It wasn't until one day when Johnny Sunspot pointed it out did they notice.

"Why do you let him call you 'his monkeys'? You're not his pets!" Johnny said.

The monkey team didn't know what to say to this. Chiro had said multiple times before that they were his monkeys. They also understood that Chiro respected them enough to where he didn't think they were his pets.

"We know he doesn't think of us as pets," Gibson had told Johnny. Johnny had nodded in agreement.

"I know that, but why have you not even spoke about it? I'm sure you don't like it."

The thing was though, the team didn't mind. None of them really knew why, though.

One day, Chiro became VERY sick. His fever was so high that he was freaking out from hallucinations.

"No!" shouted the blue eyed boy. "Let me go!" He struggled against Antauri and Nova's grip as they tried to hold him down.

"Please, calm down Chiro," Antauri whispered softly. "Sprx and Gibson are bring your medicine while Otto's making you some soup. Does that sound good to you?" Chiro stopped struggling and looked up at Antauri.

"Can Otto bring me some water, too?" Chiro asked in a quiet voice, sounding like a five year old. "And can I have my teddy bear?"

Antauri knew Chiro was hallucinating (Chiro did have a teddy bear, though), but it kinda of made him realize something.

They let Chiro call them all his monkeys for a very important reason.

"Yes, Chiro, you can have your teddy bear and water," Antauri answered softly with a smile, and he covered the boy with his blankets.

Chiro was their child.

Annime: I think it is SOOOOOO cute! And I hope Aunna doesn't mind that I used something from one of her stories!

Antauri: Please review.


	12. 14 Things

Annime: It's not for sure, but I like to say that Chiro's birthday is June 18, 1997! XD

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**14 Things**_

14 things that make Chiro special and stand out are…

His eyes: His eyes are a rare sapphire blue that show his emotions like words on a page…when he wants them to.

His hair: It's jet black and spiky. You won't find many other boys with this natural hair style anywhere in Shuggazoom. The monkey team has always been able to find Chiro in a crowd of citizens.

His skin: It is so soft and light, but it's not easily bruised. He can take hit after hit before damage is visible.

His smile: His teeth are white as snow and when he shows them in a smile-or even when he doesn't- his eyes sparkle. The teen's smile makes you want to be joyful.

His laugh: His laugh can brighten up a room even in the times of war. A smile will spread on your face and you will laugh with him. The thought or threat that had been bothering you will disappear for a least a little while.

His voice: It can sound like a soothing song when he is trying to comfort a friend, but it can also sound loud and commanding. This is how the team knows the others will let him be the leader during the war.

His attitude: He won't let anything bring him down. The boy knows he makes mistakes, but also knows how to learn from them. He treats others with respect just like he would want to be treated.

His friendship: Chiro knows how to be a friend. He will listen to what is wrong and be a shoulder for you to cry on. He will also help you feel better and be sure not to hurt your feelings.

His powers: The raven haired teen is surprisingly stronger than the masters of the power primate. It may get to his head at times, but when it comes down to the point, he knows he has a lot to learn…even when everything is finished.

His fears: He has fears just like everyone else…but his are unselfish. His fears are for his family and friends. He doesn't want them hurt emotionally, mentally, or physically.

Where he draws the line: Jokes go back and forth between his friends, family, and himself, but he knows what hurts him and what doesn't. He has enough respect for himself to draw a line and protect his feelings.

His dreams: After so many people put him down, he continues to hold the same dreams he has all of his life. Now, leading the monkey team, he holds a new dream. It's for there to be peace for everyone.

His IQ: The boy's IQ has always been above the IQ's of regular kids his age. He could walk and talk WAY before experts say he was supposed to. And-it may take a little while- but Chiro can understand Gibson's vocabulary.

His life: Who else faced extremely hard times but didn't lose their faith? Who else found a giant robot on the outskirts of the city? Who else befriended robot simians so very quickly? Who else traveled, trained, and lived with them for years? You tell me.

Annime: I hope you liked it! 14: Chiro's 14th birthday!

All of the monkeys: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIRO!


	13. 911

Annime: I think I need to make this one-shot. I am not one of the people who lost a loved-one ten years and five days ago, but that isn't and never will be the point. The point is that on that day thousands of people did die. People risked their own lives for others, people had to get hurt, and people had to watch and know that there was nothing they could do…

Almost every time I'm in a conversation with a group or just another person or even just watching a tribute I start to cry. At school I had to keep myself under control as we talked about it. I hope I can stay calm now.

I was only 4 years old when that tragedy occurred, and I really don't remember what I did that day. But that day will forever affect me…because now I know what hate REALLY does to people…

_**9-11**_

Chiro stared out the window of the Super Robot. The team was still trying to find the Dark One Worm.

The black haired teen had been having trouble keeping track of what day it was. Was it Thursday? Was it Friday? But today was all different once Gibson told the group.

Of course everyone else would just smile and act like nothing was wrong. They didn't know anything about what happened that horrible day in New York. Chiro, though, stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to run to his room and mope the entire day, and honestly he practically did.

No, the teen didn't notice the odd stared the team gave him as he remembered that horrible day in history…

_Chiro had been staying a few days at his Cousin Samantha's house. She was at her pre-school, so he decided that he would occupy himself with video games until she came home. (This was when there was only a PS1)_

_Suddenly, Chiro heard something on the TV in the living room. He hoped out of Samantha's older brother's room and ran to where he heard the noise. Once he was there he saw his aunt with her mouth covered. Tears were in her eyes and Chiro turned to the television set._

_His eyes widened as the second tower was hit._

Chiro crossed his arms and put his legs up into his orange chair as he watched the stars pass by. He was wearing an old school hoodie; the team wasn't used to his wardrobe. Although, he didn't say anything to him about it yet, Antauri had been keeping an eye on Chiro. It had been worrying him since they left that Chiro would get depressed. If only he really knew…

_Chiro rode in the car with his aunt to pick up Samantha from her preschool. He was traumatized as he realized what exactly had happened to those people both in the plane and in the building._

"_Auntie," Chiro murmured. "Will those people be ok?"_

_His aunt was silent. Chiro was too as they pulled up to the school._

"_Stay in here," she told him as she climbed out of the car. Chiro watched as the lady walked into the building._

_The four year old boy sat there and thought over everything he learned from the newsman. Two planes, TWO planes accidently rammed into TWO buildings! But, just as the newsman said, it couldn't have been an accident…and it wasn't. A plane had also rammed into the Pentagon!_

_Tears filled his blue eyes. He might not live in America, but he had family who did. He FELT like he was American._

_And now so many of them are getting hurt…_

Chiro squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears out. Antauri floated over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chiro, are you ok?" the silver monkey asked. Chiro looked up at him.

"Yeah," the teen whispered. "I'm going to be fine." And he added in his thought, 'As long as nothing like that ever happens again.'

Annime: Life is full of twists and turns that we can't see coming. But as citizens of the WORLD, we cannot let anything like this happen again.

Antauri: Please review.


	14. Last

Annime: Ok, I don't know about you guys, but June 18th is Chiro's birthday for me. So, I'm going to write 2 one-shots for his 15th birthday. And this has been on my mind for a LONG TIME!

_**Last**_

"We just lost the last man on Shuggazoom," Antauri spoke with grief. The team couldn't do anything but look at the building where the Race had gone through.

"Wait," Gibson objected. "I'm picking up life reading coming from an abandon ware house."

They had followed the blue simian there to find Jinmay- the soul protector of Shuggazoom in their absence.

"I couldn't just leave them," the pink haired girl explained as she showed to marked civilians to the hyper force.

'There's hope,' Antauri thought to himself. 'These are the last remaining Shuggazoomians, and we must protect them.'

Suddenly, one of the marked people started to scream. They transformed in front of the monkey team's eyes. There was no stopping it, and this fact made them sick.

"We have to go to the robot!" Chiro yelled as Sprx held off the newly born Race. "And we are taking them with us!"

"No offence," Sprx objected, "but if they're all gonna turn into Race, let's not."

"It is our sworn duty to protect the citizens of Shuggazoom," Antauri corrected before Chiro commanded them to move.

They fought the Race, but it didn't help any. Antauri's heart raced every time one of the civilians was taken.

The silver monkey didn't notice Chiro's situation until it was too late. The poor teen was just being kind to the marked man he was carrying by picked up the stuffed animal he held so dear. He didn't realize what was going to happen. He didn't know the citizen he was caring for would change so quickly.

Chiro didn't see the new Race's hand until it had marked him.

The black haired teen's heart stopped for a moment. He knew- he KNEW what was going to happen, yet he couldn't process it.

'This is like a zombie apocalypse you see on TV,' Chiro thought to himself. 'This isn't real,' he continued as the team flew him to the Super Robot.

Gibson tried- oh did he TRY- but it was impossible. "There's…there's nothing I can do."

"Chiro!" cried Jinmay as she tried to hold on to him, but the black haired teen knew that it would do more harm the good.

"No!" Chiro said, gently pushing her away. "I don't know want I'd do." He coughed and ran out of the med bay. The team followed him, too sad to leave him.

Once Chiro stopped, the leader turned to his father and second in command.

"There's only one thing to do, Antauri." Chiro coughed, unable to say anymore.

"I know," Antauri replied, keeping the gut-ripping pain he felt from showing on his face.

The silver monkey knew what was happening- the whole team knew what was going on.

It wasn't just the fact that they were losing their leader, their brother, their son, their family,

But after all this time they had failed- failed to protect Shuggazoom.

Because they did lose their leader, their brother, their son, their family,

And they lost their Chiro.

Chiro was the last man on Shuggazoom.

Annime: Am I the only one who thought of this? Think about it.

Chiro: Please review!


	15. Dad

Annime: HOW COULD I FORGET TO WRITE A FATHER'S DAY ONE SHOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

_**Dad**_

"Why,"

I always asked,

"Why,"

I would stand and look around,

When I only wanted to look down?

"Why,"

Did I let the hurt hide?

"Why,"

Did I let you die?

"Why,"

Didn't I see it sooner?

"Why,"

Couldn't I show you sooner?

"Why,"

Did I let you fall?

You,

Helped me look up from the ground.

You,

Loved me no matter what.

You,

Showed me more than my "father" ever could.

You,

Were always there for me,

Even when I couldn't be there for you.

So, I'm asking you to please,

Forgive me for being-

Stubborn,

Naïve,

Thoughtless,

Selfish,

And Egotistic,

Because you know I don't mean to be.

Show me,

How to be patient.

Show me,

How to be strong.

Show me,

How to be loving.

Show me,

How to be a dad like you.

Anyone can make a baby,

But it takes real heart to raise them right.

He may be my "father," but you, Antauri, are my "DAD".


	16. Crazies

Annime: So, this is my third update for this in 2 days.

_**Crazies**_

"Am I the only one who noticed," Sprx spoke in a whisper. "But, isn't it usually Chiro who is 'picked on' by the crazy people we encounter?"

"What?" Nova said. "They are NOT always after Chiro!"

"Yeah," Otto laughed. "They have been after all of us!"

"Just think about it!" Sprx corrected. "Skeleton King has all of Chiro's old stuff in his Citadel of Bone, like Gibson said." At the sound of his name, Gibson walked over and joined in the conversation.

"It's true," Gibson agreed. "It was very disconcerting."

"And look at Mandarin," Sprx added. "He wanted Chiro to be his follower."

Antauri looked over at the group and tilted his head before floating towards him.

"But you were the target when we first met Scrapperton," Nova argued.

"Yeah," the red simian said. "But he acted all creepy around Chiro."

"Who did?" Chiro blurted out. The five robotic monkeys turned to their leader.

"Scrapperton," Otto explained. This made the teen shiver.

"Man, that guy was like a pedophile," the boy commented.

"And then," Sprx continued, "We can't forget how buddy-buddy the Sun Riders acted with him. OH- and Chiro was the one who was kept in the hat of the leader of that circus!"

"What are we trying to prove here?" Chiro murmured to Nova.

"We are debating whether or not most of the crazy things happen to you."

"Ahh,"

"Oh," Sprx looked over at Chiro. "Remember when we were nothing but mindless monkeys and that dictator guy tried to kill you because you threatened his power?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's not forget those two alien girls you picked up in space."

"Those weren't enemies, Sprx," Nova objected.

"And that just proves my point MORE."

"Hey," Otto said with a giggle. "He was also turned into a lug!"

"That's right!" Sprx cheered. "He was even changed into one of those wraith things when we returned to Shuggazoom!"

"But he WASN'T kidnapped by a biker gang like Jinmay and I," Nova spoke with a smirk.

"They did try to eat me though," Chiro muttered, making Sprx look at Nova to show that he had proven his point.

"Let's not forget Krinkle," Gibson interjected.

"He just wants to BE me!" Chiro complained. "I don't see why he's so obsessed."

"So it's proven," Sprx proclaimed. "Most of the crazies we've run into while on this journey to stop Skeleton King have been attracted to Chiro!"

"Great," Chiro muttered. "And it's never gonna end."

Annime: Don't forget to check out my other drabble called "Last." I don't think people are noticing that I've updated this three times in the past two days.


	17. Breaking the Rules

Annime: I am going to do a prompt think like Tauria is. I hope she doesn't mind! Go and read some of her work! She's…Tauria…already said that…TO THE STORY!

_**Breaking the Rules /one character/ 350-600 words/**_

Chiro sighed.

This was so stupid- idiotic- and yet, here he stood.

The monkey team was going to freak.

Inside the building he was standing just outside of was full of people drunk, making out, high, and completely insane. Smoke inhaled the inside of the building to the point where it leaking out onto the patio the raven-head was standing on.

Antauri was going to be so mad. It hit at Chiro's heart a little at seeing the white simian disappointed at him. But (what surprised even him) was that he didn't care about this enough to leave.

Chiro didn't have a single doubt in his mind that his father-figure was going to find he was at a party like this. He wasn't a typical teenager- HE HAD THOUGHT THIS THROUGH. The difference between him now and how he would be tomorrow was that he simply didn't care. After years of caring, tonight he gave in to just going with the flow. He wanted to have fun! He wanted to be a teenager for once in his life!

He wanted to forget…

The monkey team- no, all of SHUGGAZOOM had been worried about him for the last few weeks. He had lost a mentor and a classmate this summer. The poor teen wore himself to exhaustion with band and school work for the past two months. He was making himself sick with sadness.

Tonight, though, Chiro wanted to do something for himself. He wanted to forget the fact that when he walked into the band room that Monday morning his band teacher of almost 11 years wasn't going to be there. The teen didn't want to think about how his classmate of two years was gone too young.

Suddenly, the raven haired teen heard something break with a loud crash inside the house. He winced with a chuckle before turning to reenter the building.

The boy was going to give himself another hour; one more hour of breaking the rules. Then he would go home, face his punishment, and at LEAST have the constellation prize of being able to tell Antauri that he hadn't smoked, drunken any alcohol, or shot-up on the crazy drugs the kids inside were so excited about.

Yes, tonight was going to be VERY eventful.

Annime: Bad Chiro!

Chiro: -_-


	18. Determination

Annime let's do this!

Chiro: Not this again!

_**Determination/ 100 Words/ Male Character Under 18/**_

Chiro stared at Antauri with a slight glare. He had been over this with the silver monkey. The teen's father figure had always told him it was impossible.

The raven haired boy didn't like to be told he couldn't do something. He had a reputation for doing the impossible, after all.

So, now the fifteen year was sitting Indian style in his father's room staring at his mentor like he did the day before, and the day before that.

"Ahh!" cried Chiro, as his watery eyes finally gave in and he blinked. Antauri just chuckled as he ruffled Chiro's hair.

Annime: HA!

Chiro: I liked that!


	19. Dependent

Annime: I got this idea when I was emptying a dishwasher…

_**Dependent**_

It actually took the monkeys a long time to figure this curtain fact out. It was a few month after they had arrived back home on Shuggazoom from destroying the worm.

The truth of the matter finally hit as they sat around in a meeting discussing what they would do with their lives after everything was over. This really turned it from a professional meeting into a family meeting.

Each monkey had wanted to do something big with everyone there. Not everyone agreed, making it impossible for the dreams to happen (after all it's hard to go on a family vacation no one else wants to go on).

Chiro's idea, though, had been the oddest.

Even Antauri, the down to earth, straight-headed one wanted to go on a long trip to the Veron Mystics to uncover some remains and fix it up. He had imagined that he would be with Chiro and the rest of team when he did this. His idea had actually been the most agreed upon.

So when Chiro's plan didn't have them directly in it, they became a little curious and concerned.

Of course they knew the boy still wanted to be a on the team and still have them as a family, it was hard to hear him not put it into words.

"I wanna go back to school," Chiro had told them. "I'm not actually looking forward to going into the universe again for an adventure or task. I just wanna stay on Shuggazoom and continue my education and figure out what I'm going to do with my life."

His was the weirdest to the monkeys. Chiro, the youngest and the most curious (even more than Otto) wanted to stay home and read and study. He didn't have a need to go do anymore explorations or trips.

What made it weirder was he didn't seem to care whether or not the others left on the trips without them. Concern grew, and the other monkeys shared glances, reading each other's thoughts.

And most of all, why was the teen NOT implying that he wanted to do things with them in the future?

Chiro was the baby of the family. It was just fact because he was indeed the child. SO, in this sense he should be the one who is the most dependent of the group than anyone else. This should mean that after everything is over, he should be the one most excited about them sticking together.

Right?

Well, after this family meeting the monkeys sat around without the boy trying to make sense of all of this. Sprx went straight to thinking the kid didn't care about them, making negative assumptions like he always did. Trying to fight the urge to hit him, Nova had dispelled his worries by explaining to him how stupid that idea really was.

Gibson had suggested looking back and analyzing all the times the boy had been left alone to fend for himself. The team all had nodded and went silent.

"Chiro could always seem to take care of himself, couldn't he?" Nova finally muttered.

"Every incident I've seen him in was only temporary," Antauri agreed. "He would have found his own way out."

"And how many times can we say the same about us," Gibson added. "Even as a group we don't seem to always find the best solutions, but Chiro…he can find them by himself."

"So," Sprx said, holding out the word. "What does this have to do with the fact that he doesn't want to make any plans that include us in his life?"

"Here's the thing," Antauri argued. "His plan was the only plan that let everyone chose what they wanted to do, and it only interfered with ours to the point of him not being a part of it."

"So, he's being unselfish saying this?" Nova questioned. She knew it was true; everyone did after all, but was that the point?

"Yes," Antauri said. "But he's making plans for HIS future. He does, after all, have a lot more choices than we will ever have."

"Yeah," Otto murmured. "He will actually grow and become successful in a career while we do the same stuff over and over again."

"Hey," Sprx said. "We can do cool stuff on our own, right? Have we ever thought of going on an adventure and leaving Chiro here to do his study thing? It won't be long and we'll obviously come back!"

That's when everyone froze. The complete idea that they COULD go without Chiro was settling in. Well, they knew they could before, but the idea of actually DOING it was a little uncomfortable.

"Why is this so simple for Chiro?" Nova wondered.

"He wants us to do what WE want to do," Antauri said. "And he wants to go and do the most normal thing he'll ever be able to do his entire life: go to high school."

They all stopped, became wide eyed, and stared at each other.

The monkey team was more dependent on Chiro then he was of them. The monkey team could barely function without them.

Chiro could actually LIVE without them.

Annime: Yes, Chiro is very dependent on the team, but I still believe this idea because Chiro has been able to survive and function without the monkey team more easily than the monkey team has without him. Yeah, they have saved him before, but we all know that with a little more time the boy would have found his own way out.

Chiro: PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Hyper Force

Annime: I have a hypothesis. Let's test it!

Chiro: You didn't make a Christmas one- shot.

Annime: …

_**Hyper Force**_

They were a team- a team of five monkeys and one human. But it wasn't ALWAYS like that…

The team never talked about it, but there was a time Chiro actually quit the team. It was a little while after they had defeated the worm and before they had arrived back on Shuggazoom. He had left and hadn't come back for days at a time.

Of course the monkeys were hurt and obviously confused. He had left only a note, explaining his belief of a future split up that he wanted to get over with. It made just as much sense to them as Sprx giving up flying: no sense at all.

Once they had found him, they figured out why he was gone. The boy had found an old…'friend' that he had to deal with. He had just finished when they got there, and he was acting strangely. The boy was damaged pretty badly and he was avoiding having a conversation with them about why he left or who it was he had just fought with. It took them a little while just to get him onto the Super Robot so he could get patched up.

It had taken them a week to find him, and it wasn't for lack of trying. They had stopped on a lot of planets. There were new planets they were introduced to along the way, but 99% were ones they had already visited. They were very friendly and sympathetic towards the monkey team.

But that was the thing- they were called the "Monkey Team." Not the "Hyper Force."

It pointed out to the monkeys all the other times they were called just the "Monkey Team." Yeah, it made since because they were a team of monkeys, but every time they were called this it was either by Chiro or someone else when Chiro wasn't included one way or another in the group.

Throughout the week in which they searched they felt a missing link in the Super Robot. They weren't the Hyper Force. They felt an ache in their chest and it only served to drive them to find their leader faster.

When they were patching Chiro up, he had gone delusional with a fever. He would break out into laugher for no reason and then just start crying. At one point it had taken Antauri three hours to coax Chiro out from hiding in his closet.

"You hate me!" Chiro had scream at them. "I know you hate me!"

The team had babied him. They babied him like the child they saw him as every day. Antauri and, sometimes Nova, would hold him when he cried. The silver simian would also handle the mood swings. Otto would try to play with him with things he had dug out of the teen's closet. Sprx would make him any soup he wanted and join Otto with the games. Gibson would give him medicine whenever he could and would even make him herbal tea to help him sleep. They all talk to him like he was a baby too.

"Antauwi," Chiro once slurred. He was ACTING like a child, not that anyone minded. He wasn't in his right mind anyway. "Do you not want me to leave again?"

"Why would you leave again?" Antauri spoke gently and softly, hiding his fear.

"If you were angry."

"Why would I be angry, sweetheart?"

"Because I left the first time."

Antauri looked into Chiro's blue eyes that were wide in delusional curiosity. The boy was lying in his bed, curled up in the covers.

"I could never be angry at you, baby," Antauri soothed the teen as he petting his hand through the boys hair. The actions always did wonders to calm the boy down and sometimes it put him to sleep. "We want you to stay here with all of our hearts."

"I want to stay too," Chiro admitted with a yawn. Antauri kiss the boy on the temple.

"Then stay," Antauri said simply. "This is your home."

Chiro smiled as he fell asleep.

They were the Hyper Force again.

Annime: I love baby Chiro.

Chiro: XP


End file.
